


Dear no one, this is your love song

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Feels, Song fic, baysha, mostly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little song fic Baysha drabble to Dear No One by Tori Kelly.





	Dear no one, this is your love song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedone (AttackPlatypus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



Sasha Banks had always been the type of person who prided herself on not needing anybody. Sure her friends were nice, she loved Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley of course. But it was the last girl who was becoming Sasha's weakness. 

She had tried to push Bayley away in the past, had spent a portion of time betraying her at every turn and yet somehow Bayley always came back to her. Sometimes Sasha was left wondering if Bayley was a glutton for punishment or if there was something deeper there. 

Their friendship was on the mend, they were teaming together, riding together and depending on the hotel, bunking together. They were doing one of their late night excursions when a song began to play. 

"Hey, Sasha?" Bayley glanced from the road to Sasha real quickly, before looking back to the road again. 

Sasha who had been playing on her phone glanced at her friend. "Yeah Bay?"

"I feel like this song is us," Bayley said softly, as the music began to pick up. Bayley turned it up a little louder. "This first part is you." 

Sasha was curious now and grew silent as she listened to the words filter out of the speakers. 

_"I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don’t gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to"_

Bayley cleared her throat, as she watched Sasha process everything. Bayley had been patient but she didn't think Sasha always understood the depths of her feelings. Bayley had been head over heels for Sasha since NXT, she loved the girl probably more than she could ever admit. It was hard to admit it but sometimes she felt like Sasha didn't take her seriously enough. 

"This is my part to you," Bayley whispered, turning the music up again. She hoped Sasha would finally understand how she felt.

_"But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we’re old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end" _

Sasha's brow crinkled and she was silent as the rest of the song played. She knew that perhaps she hadn't always been as touchy-feely with her love. She did love Bayley, she just wasn't as into public displays of affection. Sasha tended to care about her reputation than anything else. 

"I do love you."

Bayley nodded her head. "I know you do, as you've said the only person who can mess with me is you." Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "But I'm actually into you Sasha, I love you. I am in love with you." 

Sasha glanced down at her phone, taking another moment to process before sighing softly. "You know how hard it is for me to say it back Bayley. I can't do that."

Letting out a sad little sigh, Bayley nodded again. "Yeah I know Sasha, I know."


End file.
